


|can I be saved?|

by josh_u_r_dun



Series: Our brains are sick but that okay? [1]
Category: Twenty One Pilots
Genre: Angst, M/M, Self Harm, Suicide, Suicide Attempt, fluff?, trigger warning, tyler is just scared and lonely
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-08
Updated: 2016-06-08
Packaged: 2018-07-13 02:30:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 582
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7134965
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/josh_u_r_dun/pseuds/josh_u_r_dun
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tyler is lonely, but its okay because Josh is there</p>
            </blockquote>





	|can I be saved?|

**Author's Note:**

> trigger warning,  
> if anything in the tags triggers you please dont read this  
> stay safe frens

I lay on the my bedroom floor with my arms over my eyes and the lights off, enjoying the solitude. I let the loud music wash over my body, cleansing me of every sin, mistake and unwelcome thought I have ever had, reminding me me it was okay- I was safe. I could feel the lyrics sink into my skin, encasing me in comforting words and phrases. I slowly started becoming uncomfortable; not because of the the songs or what they were saying, but because I could feel  **_him_ ** fighting back,and gaining control. I reached for my phone and tuned it up louder so it would drown  **_him_ ** out, but of course- everything’s just  temporary. I could feel  **_him_ ** scratching at my arms, just  _ begging _ for me to relapse; or better yet.

 

Commit.

 

I rubbed my hands together trying to get some warmth into them as I did my best to ignore the guttural screams  **_he_ ** was letting out.  **_He_ ** ran  **_his_ ** pointed claws down my arm, tracing the artery that ran from my wrist to my elbow, applying more pressure with each run. I could feel a slight tingle in the invisible tracks  **_he_ ** left.  **_He_ ** showed me pictures or my arm ripped to sheds- well not quite. It had long red rivers running the length of it, which split dark red liquid over the edges. I shook my head trying to forget what I just saw.

**Come on Tyler, you know you want to… just think about how good it will feel…**

I rubbed my wrist then raged my nails down the skin, repeating what  **_he_ ** just did. I quickly pulled my hand away and grabbed my phone, texting Josh.

_ To: Josh _

_ Come over _

He replied almost instantly.

_ From: Josh _

_ Hold on Ty im on my way _

I looked down to the tracks covering my arm.

_ To: Josh _

_ Hurry  _

My phone vibrated and Josh's’ name flashed across the screen. My thumb hovered over the answer button.

**Don’t do it, he doesn’t care about you; but he really wants you to s-**

I pressed the the green button.

“Tyler? Ty? Oh thank god, hold on buddy, I’ll be there soon. Please don’t hang up the phone,” I nodded, forgetting he can't see me, but not trusting my voice enough to speak. I clutched my phone to my chest as a sob ripped its way from my throat.

“Ty? Please say something, anything,” I picked up a small blade.

“I’m sorry.”

“Please Tyler, I’m right outside,” I closed my eyes, letting my tears spill onto my cheeks.

“The door is unlocked,” It was barely a whisper. I pressed the small metal object into my skin. I heard him call from in the lounge.

“Tyler! I’m coming, please!” Blurry’s hand guided the blade back to my arm. I slowly pressed it in, breaking the skin. Warm strong arms grabbed the object the object from me, and wrapped me in a hug.

“It’s okay, you’re okay Tyler,” he took my wrist and wrapped something around it.

“I’m sorry, I’m sorry,” I turned around and buried my face into his chest. He squeezed me reassuringly.

“It’s okay Ty, I love you,” I looked at him.

“You love me?” he nodded “I love you too,” he lightly kissed my arms over every mistake I had made.

“You’re beautiful, Tyler, everything about you is,” tears started to run down my face again, but it was okay because Josh was there and, I was safe.

 

For now.

**Author's Note:**

> I really need a josh  
> This is based off a couple nights ago  
> But I really need a josh
> 
> comments and kudos are always appreciated 
> 
> stay alive


End file.
